


Happy 20th Birthday! (That says 21st...)

by Supernaturalaholic12



Category: Dreamer Trilogy - Maggie Stiefvater, Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gansey is mentioned but does not appear, Gen, Happy 20th Declan, It's Brother Picnic!, Swearing (Ronan), birthday fic, fuck niall lynch, the lynch brothers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27560431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalaholic12/pseuds/Supernaturalaholic12
Summary: Niall Lynch always forgot Declan's birthday. Matthew would be damned if he did too.
Relationships: Declan Lynch & Matthew Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Declan Lynch & Ronan Lynch, Matthew Lynch & Ronan Lynch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Happy 20th Birthday! (That says 21st...)

Declan was, put simply, not having a fun day. First he’d woken with a headache, then he’d been too busy getting Matthew up and fed and dressed and out to eat breakfast, so he didn’t have time to eat until lunch which he accidentally worked over before he realised what the time was. So now it was four pm, he hadn’t eaten, his headache was still going strong, and his workload didn’t appear to have gotten any smaller.

And it was his _birthday_. He hadn’t been expecting anything - he’d long since grown used to his birthday being ignored - but maybe some part of him hoped that now he was living in another town, practically another state, that it would be different.

Declan left the office earlier than six at night, which definitely didn’t make his stomach churn. He replied to a text from Matthew ('hey when are you on ur way back just wondering👉👈' 'I’m leaving the office right now.' ':D'), and started the car.

And started the car.

Why wasn’t the car starting.

With a long-suffering sigh, Declan rubbed his forehead because the painkillers he took an hour ago still hadn’t kicked in and pulled out his phone to text Matthew.

_'Hey, my car’s broken down. If I can’t get a ride from someone at the office it’ll take me an hour to get home by bus.'_

The phone dinged before it even got in his pocket, and Declan wished he’d never texted Matthew to begin with.

_‘oh dont worry!!!!! ronans in town so he can pick you up!!’_

* * *

Declan had to admit, Ronan did get there fast. It was a moment of wondering before he realised why.

Ronan still took the speed limit as a _friendly suggestion._ And as someone who had tried _friendly suggestions_ in the past, Ronan wasn’t one to listen to them.

Declan was _not_ ashamed to admit he was gripping the door handle and seatbelt like his life depended on it. In his defence, his life _did_ depend on it.

(Ronan thought Declan was being overdramatic. He was driving the speed limit. Maybe a bit over. Maybe.)

Declan waited until they were on a busier stretch of road, so Ronan would have to slow down, before speaking.

“Aside from trying to _kill me in a car crash_ , why are you in town? You don’t usually drive up here for no reason.”

Ronan scoffed. “We’re under the speed limit, dumbass. And-” a pause and what Declan could swear was a sigh. “I’ve been ‘sworn to secrecy.’ That’s a quote.”

“What- a quote from _who_? And since when are you _sworn to secrecy_ by someone other than _Gansey_?”

They pulled up in front of the townhouse, and Ronan twisted in his seat to look at Declan.

“Listen, I can see you’re in a shit mood and I don’t give a crap why, but Matthew’s spent all day decorating downstairs for your birthday and it’s supposed to be a surprise but if you react even slightly fucking badly he _will_ cry and I don’t know about you but I don’t feel like consoling a crying teenager. So if you can’t pretend to be happy, at least don’t react like shit.” And with that, the middle Lynch got out of the car, slamming it shut with a _bang_.

Declan sighed, watching his brother get up and enter the house (slamming the front door shut too). He rubbed his forehead. Okay. Positive. For Matthew. Ronan was right about one thing, Declan did _not_ want to console a crying teenager, even if he had to do that regularly. Consoling a crying and hurt Matthew was different from consoling a crying and scared Matthew, namely the amount of blame Declan put on himself.

Declan breathed in. Declan breathed out.

For Matthew.

Declan got out of the car, closing the door with significantly _less_ force, and started towards the house.


End file.
